A nova sereia
by Rafa008
Summary: Ash e Íris, de férias de Unova, foram para Cerulean visitar Misty e suas irmãs e devido a um acidente com Lily, os dois acabam participando da peça "A Pequena Sereia II", onde Ash e Misty contracenam como Príncipe e Sereia em um cenário aquático com seus pokemons e muita musica alta e em meio as falas do roteiro, acabam confessando o que sentem um pelo outro. Música Loud Music.


**Autora: **Rafa008

**Casal: **PokeShipper (Misty & Ash).

**Musica: **Loud Music-Michelle Branch

**Resumo: **Songfic. Ash e Iris foram para Cerulean para participar da peça "Sereia" com Misty.

**A nova sereia**

_De vez em quando eu fico me perguntando_

_O que teria acontecido se nós nunca nos conhecessemos_

_Eu não sei_

_Você fuma o seu cigarro_

_E dirigindo tão rápido ouvindo Zeppelin_

Era sábado e Ash, Cilan e Iris estavam na cidade de Cerulean, depois que o treinador de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos resolvera tirar alguns dias de descanso dos desafios em Unova. Ele estava sorrindo, porque logo iria rever Misty, uma de suas melhores amigas e sua paixão secreta. Havia quase dois anos que eles não se encontravam pessoalmente, apenas se falavam pelo pokegear ou por mensagem e ele estava começando a ficar nervoso e ansioso. Ele mudou bastante em Unova, estava mais alto, os cabelos pretos debaixo do boné azul e branco, um pouco mais compridos e agora, estava mais maduro. A garota ruiva de olhos verdes agora era a líder de ginásio e uma nadadora e quando ele a vira na tela do telefone uma vez, o moreno corara, pensando como ela estava linda ela agora, com os cabelos molhados da piscina, caindo nos ombros e os olhos brilhando ao ver-lo.

Íris-E como ela é Ash?

Ash-Bom, ela é bem gentil e doce, mas as vezes fica brava com as coisas, e é uma das mais poderosas treinadoras de pokemons aquáticos que eu conheço. É minha melhor amiga.

Ele completou e a morena de longos cabelos azul-marinho sorriu para ele.

Íris-Oow, eu quero conhecer-la.

Eles pararam na frente do enorme ginásio rosa e amarelo com varias janelas pequenas e uma estatua de Dewgong e um jardim na frente com uma fonte. Ash bateu na porta e em alguns segundos uma garota e longos cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos abriu. Ela viu o garoto e o abraçou.

Daisy-Oooow Ash, há quanto tempo né?

Ash-Oi Daisy, como vai?

Daisy-Muito bem.

Eles se separaram e Ash se virou para os amigos.

Ash-Pessoal, essa é Daisy, a irmã mais velha da Misty. Daisy esses são Cilan e Íris, meus novos amigos.

Daisy-Oi, prazer conhecer-los.

Íris e Cilan-Prazer te conhecer Daisy.

Eles entraram no ginásio passando por uma porta que levava a arena e passaram por vários aquários com peixinhos e então viram uma enorme piscina e uma mesinha onde três garotas estavam, uma de cabelos rosas, a outra de cabelos azuis e a ultima, ruiva.

Daisy-Garotas, olha quem eu encontrei na porta!

As três garotas olharam e as duas primeiras sorriram e a ultima, estava chocada.

Lily e Violeta-Ash!

Ash-Oi garotas.

_Você sabe que me ganhou no "camiseta legal, querida"_

_Eu disse que eu gostaria de ter visto Hendrix tocar_

_Você me levou pra casa pra ver sua nova guitarra_

_Aumentando, me sacudiu a noite toda_

Mas o garoto se voltou para a ultima garota, ainda sentada na cadeira, seus olhos verdes brilhando. Ele andou devagar até ela e ele viu seu rosto ficar vermelho. Ela estava vestindo um robe branco e seu cabelo estava molhado, provavelmente estivera nadando. Ele parou na sua frente e sorriu docemente.

Ash-Oi Misty, há quanto tempo.

Misty-Ash... O-o que você esta fazendo aqui?

Ela jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o abraçou, enquanto ele segurava sua cintura, sustentando-a.

Misty-Oh meu, eu senti saudades!

Ash-Eu também querida.

Misty pensando-_Querida? Você mudou bastante Ash._

Ash-Esses são o Cilan e a Íris, de Unova Misty.

Os dois sorriram para a garota, apertando as mãos e depois, Misty abraçou o Pikachu.

Violeta-É perfeito, todos vocês estão aqui. Lily machucou o braço e amanhã vamos apresentar uma peça, a 'Pequena Sereia II'.

Íris-Sério? Que legal!

Daisy-Você poderia fazer a filha da Ariel, a Melody. E o Cilan pode fazer o rei do Mar.

Lily-Sim, eu iria fazer a Melody, mas não poderei mais. Vou te mostrar o roteiro Íris.

Misty-Mas Daisy, se você vai fazer minha irmã sereia, eu sou a Ariel e a Violeta vai ser a vilã, quem vai ser o príncipe?

Daisy-O Ash, é claro.

Ash corando-E-eu? Ok, eu aceito. Vou dar o meu melhor.

Misty-Eu também.

Os sete e seus pokemons começaram a ensaiar para a apresentação até ficar tarde e eles foram dormir. Mas Misty permaneceu na piscina, seus pés dentro da água, olhando sua Azurill corre do outro lado da piscina.

_Fazendo música alta_

_Nós estamos fazendo música alta_

_Nós estamos fazendo música alta_

_Você e eu_

_Tão alto, tão (alto)_

Ash-Misty? Você deveria dormir um pouco, amanhã vai ser um grande dia.

Misty corou enquanto ele sentava-se ao seu lado e olhava para cima, vendo o céu escuro pelas janelas. O único som ali era dos pés batendo na água.

Misty-Eu sei, só estou um pouco nervosa.

Ele se virou para ela, sem entender e olhou para seus olhos.

Ash-Por quê?

Misty-P-porque é a primeira vez que vamos atuar juntos, certo?

Ash-Ah, sim. Eu também estou um pouco nervoso, mas vai dar tudo certo.

Misty-Vamos praticar de novo?

Ash-Ok.

Eles se levantaram da piscina e começaram a ler seus roteiros. Misty estava na frente da piscina, cantando uma linda musica "o som da sereia". E enquanto ela fechava os olhos verdes e juntava as mãos como se rezasse, Ash apareceu, parando atrás dela.

Ash como Príncipe-Você sente falta da vida no mar?

Nessa cena, eles estariam sob a água, nos colchonetes aquáticos.

Misty como Ariel-Às vezes. Mas agora aqui na superfície eu tenho você, me príncipe e nossa filha, a Melody. Eu te amo.

Ash como Principe-Eu te amo também, minha sereia.

Ele beijou seus cabelos ruivos como estava no roteiro, mas ela sentiu um arrepio que não estava. Os dois estavam tão juntos com nunca estiveram nos seus anos de jornada por Kanto e Johto. Juntos, eles cantaram outra musica "a música do casal". Eles se separaram e Ash a conduziu até o dormitório.

_Foi como se minha vida tivesse começado aquele dia_

_Eu ainda me lembro o que a jukebox começou a tocar_

_E então nós tivemos que levá-la na estrada_

_Me ligue como um Rolling Stone_

Ash-Boa noite Misty.

Ela beijou sua testa, antes de fechar a porta.

Misty-Boa noite Ash.

No dia seguinte todos estavam ocupados com a apresentação. Alguns amigos como Tracey e Sakura, que participariam da peça como tritão e sereia e a enfermeira Joy vieram ajudar a arrumar o lugar e Daisy e Misty estavam responsáveis pelos figurinos, enquanto os outros, faziam o cenário. O publico começou a entrar no ginásio e ir para as arquibancadas onde os vendedores já vendiam refrigerante, pipoca e brinquedos da peça. Lily foi para a cabine, onde controlaria a iluminação e faria a narração.

Lily-Alguns anos se passaram desde o casamento do Principe e da sereia Ariel. Agora eles tinham uma filha, Melody, que vivia no castelo da terra, mas amava fugir para o mar.

Na piscina principal, havia vidro ao redor, mostrando o cenário aquático com varias conchas, algas e pokemons como Goldeens, Horseas, Staryus e Starmies, Dewgong, Corsola e Marill. A apresentação começou com Íris nadando na água, com o Oshawott de Ash, cantando uma musica feliz enquanto catava conchinhas coloridas. Seus longos cabelos estavam soltos e ela usava uma cauda de sereia vermelha. Lily anunciou a próxima cena, que seria de Ariel e do Príncipe. Agora havia um chão sobre a piscina, mostrando o cenário do baile, onde varias pessoas dançavam. Misty usava um lindo vestido branco e tinha os cabelos presos em um coque. Uma musica de valsa tocava e Ash, vestido como príncipe, sorriu para ela, pegando sua mão para dançarem.

_Fazendo música alta_

_Nós estamos fazendo música alta_

_Nós estamos fazendo música alta_

_Você e eu_

_Tão alto, tão (alto)_

Ash como Principe-Você esta se divertindo querida?

Misty sorrindo como Ariel-Sim querido. O baile esta perfeito.

Misty estava surpresa com a rapidez que ele aprendera a dançar. Pé e pé, braço e braço. 1, 2 e 3, 1, 2 e 3. Ela olhou para as pessoas ao redor e depois, para ele.

Misty como Ariel-Mas onde esta nossa filha? É a festa de aniversario dela.

Ash como Príncipe-Eu não sei. Sebastião disse que ela estava no quarto se arrumando.

Pilkachu, vestido como o caranguejo Sebastião, confirmou e começou a brincar com a Azurill de Misty. Depois de outras cenas, onde Íris fugia para o mar e encontrava seu avô (Cilan vestido como o rei do mar) e lutava contra a vilã (Violeta), veio a cena final, onde Misty e Íris estava juntas como mãe e filha, na água. Agora Misty usava uma cauda de sereia azul com estrelas amarelas. As duas garotas cantavam _Under the Sea _na grande concha e o Príncipe apareceu nadando. Ele pegou a mão de Misty e os dois nadaram juntos por toda a piscina, sorrindo para o publico e acenando. Misty olhou em seus olhos e ele olhou para ela e ambos sorriram secretamente. Quando estavam na superfície, Ash disse, não como o príncipe, mas como Ash, seus olhos castanhos brilhando:

_O que nós temos é tão bom_

_Como se eu estivesse subindo uma escada pro céu_

_E isso me anima_

_Quando nós marcamos todo o caminho até a onze_

Ash-Misty Waterflower, eu gosto de você. Eu realmente gosto, minha sereia.

Seus rostos estavam vermelhos. Todos os atores e espectadores os olhavam, esperando e Lily colocou outra musica para tocar. Misty, que olhava para o chão, se voltou para ele e sorriu, pegando sua mão direita e o puxando para piscina com ela.

Misty-Eu também gosto de você Ash, meu príncipe.

Ash abriu um enorme sorriso com a resposta e Misty beijou seus lábios, a musica mais alta.

Lily-E assim, todos no mar e na terra viveram feliz para todo o sempre.

_Nós estamos fazendo música alta_

_Nós estamos fazendo música alta_

_Nós estamos fazendo música alta_

_Você e eu_

_Tão alto, tão (alto)_


End file.
